transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Fall of the Autobots
Transformers: Fall of the Autobots is the third installment of Steven Vo's Transformers Saga, as the sequel to Birth of Cybertron and Dawn of Deception. The story takes place in the Cybertronian Wars, which went for five years, and a plot from the Autobots that could have ended the war and saved Cybertron but failed (Yes, I meant to spoil that!). The story is inspired by the original G1 TV series. Feel free to comment! Plot Part 1: The Cybertronian Wars War has changed Cybertron. The Cybertronians were once a peaceful race. However, the ideology of the Decepticons tainted Cybertron from peace. Cybertron was now three major factions: the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the Civilians. Civilians were in constant danger of finding themselves in a warzone between the Autobots and Decepticons, even if they were lead by the Primes to safety. Since the beginning of the Decepticons' rebellion, and the Autobots were desperate for a way to stop the Decepticons. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and Ariel are now husband and wife, while Bumblebee and the crew often prepared for upcoming confrontations between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Optimus and the crew lead the Autobots into many battles. For years, the Autobots were helplessly trying their best to protect the civilians and defeat the Decepticons. There have been been many moments where either of the Autobots or the Decepticons could have won and ended the war, however, there was one moment that could have ended everything, but didn't. Five Cybertronian years after the beginning of the war, the Optimus and his crew finally came up with a plan to defeat the Decepticons. The plan was to infiltrate the main Decepticon base, which is on the darker sides of Cybertron, and destroy the defeat the Decepticons by destroying all their weapons before they take them down. However, the population of Decepticons was almost as much as the Autobots. The Autobots needed a new weapon of their own to take down enough Decepticons for the plan to work, but it would take time before the weapons were built. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, Megatron and his Decepticons had a plan of their own. Their plan was to go deep into Cybertron's power core, where Cybertron gets most of its energon power, and take most of it so they can use it to upgrade their weapons to defeat the Autobots. However, the power core could easily become unstable and could threaten the existance of Cybertron and the Transformers themselves. Luckily, for the Autobots, an Autobot mole, Mirage, was there to find out about their plans and the info was given to Optimus. Meanwhile, Arcee deals with the actions of a resistance group led by Prowl, consisting of those who lost "everything" as a result of the collateral damage the war (which include his "brothers", Crosshairs, Drift and Jazz), with plans to end the war themselves. Part 2: Defenders of the Core Optimus, now aware of Megatron's plans, sends himself and his group to what seems to be a ruin from the destruction of Unicron years earlier. They discover that the ruins are actually inhabited by several Transformers. However when the Autobots communicate with the Transformers, they instead attack the group, as their communication skills seem to be poor. The Transformers unexpectedly transform into Dinosaurs, now calling themselves the Dinobots, and manage to knock out most of the group. The Dinobots seem to be slightly more powerful than the Decepticons. Luckily, Optimus and Ariel manage to communicate with the Dinobots and calm them down. Optimus reveals that the Dinobots were a subsidiary group of Autobots created at the time before he and Ariel were resurrected and were created to defend an unfixable hole that leads to the power core from any evil that would want to use the power core for his or her own diabolical reasons. The Dinobots are lead by Dracon, the only Dinobot who can speak properly and can transform into a dragon and his second-in-command Grimlock, who can transform into a Tyrannasaurus Rex. Dracon informs the Autobots that they happened to survived the Unicron destructionand now defend the ruins from evil that can cause the hole to enlarge and make it easier for evil to get to power core. Optimus tells Dracon of Megatron's plans, however, Dracon and the Dinobots refused to help the Autobots, thinking they could handle the Decepticons by themselves. Luckily, Optimus manages to convinvce the Dinobots to help the Autobots since they're expecting almost the entire Decepticon population to arrive to battle them. Meanwhile, Arcee successfully convinces Prowl and his resistance fighters to join the Autobots so they can help protect Cybetronians, as well as do their best to end this war as soon as possible. Part 3: Into the Dark Side Optimus and Dracon leads half of the Autobots and Dinobots (including Bumblebee, Grimlock, Arcee and Jazz) to travel to the Dark Side of Cybertron to infiltrate the Decepticon base. While the rest of the Autobots and Dinobots, lead by Ariel, Ironhide, Chromia and Ratchet, are guarding the power core or preparing for battle back at the Autobot base. The group arrives outside the base, with what seems to be half of the Decepticons present, lead by Shockwave, a Decepticon loyal to Megatro nand his second-in-command Soundave. Optimus, Dracon and Grimlock lead the Autobots into battle against most of the present Decepticons, while Bumblebee, Ariel and Arcee lead a small group of Autobots to infiltrate the base and destroy their weapon sources. Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Drift, the double agent who sent the info on Megatron's plans to Optimus, infiltrates the Autobot base himself, with his true alliance being with the Decepticons. Drift, however, is caught by Sentinel Prime, a Prime who is Optimus' boss sent to supervise the remaining Autobots at the base. Drift is taken to be interrogated at the base. Back at the Decepticon base, the Autobots and the Dinobots are winning the battle so far, while the others manage to destroy the weapons. However, Megatron and Soundwave are nowhere to be seen by the group. Optimus and the Autobots and Dinobots managed defeat all the Decepticons including Shockwave, however, after being informed by Ariel that Megatron is nowhere to be seen, they realize that Megatron and the other half of the Decepticons are already at the power core. After being informed by Sentinel about Mirage, who has given them the information about Megatron's secret master plan yet he is still imprisoned at the Autobot base, a dying Shockwave confirms the information before Optimus, Dracon and the remaining Autobots and Dinobots travel back to the power core. Part 4: The Dying Light Optimus, Dracon and the group finally make it back to the power core, where the Decepticons managed to defeat many Autobots. Megatron and Soundwave make it into the power core, where they are just about to take some of its energy, but Optimus intervenes, while Dracon and the rest of the Autobots and Dinobots fight against the remaining Decepticons. Optimus fights Megatron, while Bumblebee and Ariel fight Soundwave. During the struggle, the device used to absorb the energy from the power core accidently touches the core, managing to absorb a small amount of energy. Soundwave retreats with many other Decepticons, while Megatron still fights Optimus. Dracon attempts to sacrifice himself to save the power core after getting rid of the device, however, Optimus and Megatron's battle accidently misfires at the Dracon and the power core. The misfire causes the core to become unstable and causes several tremors across Cybertron, causing Cybertron to slowly die, and Dracon is killed. Thinking Optimus ruined his plans and that Cybertron's inevitable death is his fault, Megatron, in retalliation, sends the remaining Decepticons to attack the Autobot base. Optimus and the Autobots and Dinobots chase the Decepticons, only managing to defeat a few of them. They finally arrive at the base, where the Decepticons have just attacked. The Autobots manage to defeat many of the Decepticons, while Megatron threatens to kill Ariel in front of Optimus. Bumblebee is injured during the battle, while the Decepticons retreat after more and more Autobots arrive to defeat them. During the struggle between Optimus, Megatron and Ariel, Optimus is injured and Megatron is about to throw Ariel to her death. Bumblebee manages to hit Megatron, however, the hit causes Ariel to fall, while Optimus attempts to save. Sadly, she hits the ground and she slowly dies. Optimus arrives and attempts to save her, but Ariel convinces him that its too late and says goodbye to him as she makes her dying wish to Optimus: to keep fighting alongside the Autobots even if she is dead and haunting Optimus' memories forever, and to not become of a different person because of her death. Ariel finally dies afterwards, while Optimus sheds a single tear onto her body as Megatron retreates and the Autobots watch over Optimus and Ariel's body. Optimus brings her body to her death bed at their home, mourning over her death. Part 5: Brothers in Arms It has been two Cybertronian years since Ariel's death, and Optimus has retired from leading the Autobots in the Cybertronian Wars, as he mourns over Ariel's death every day since. Megatron's Decepticon forces have now reached the level of the Autobots, as he waits for Optimus to return to fight against him. Drift, after the Autobot base destruction, he becomes an Autobot after his sentence as a Decepticon mole. Sentinel Prime has been leading the Autobots since Optimus' departure, while Bumblebee and the gang's lives have not change, with the exception of the absence of Optimus. The Optimus seem to be neck-and-neck with the Decepticons, while other Cybertronians begin building ships for Cybertronian civilians to escape the dying Cybertron. The Dinobots are now fighting alongside the Autobots, now that there is no need for them to protect the core. Everything seemed to be going well, however, Bumblebee and the gang doesn't think it is the same without Optimus. Bumblebee visits Optimus regarding his absence. Optimus refuses to return as the Autobot leader. Bumblebee asks why he didn't fulfill Ariel's dying wish, but Optimus responds that he doesn't know. In his absence, Sentinel Prime is the new temporary leader of the Autobots. He recites to her fellow Autobots that this is hope's last chance to change the fate of the Transformers, as they fight for a shining light to rise again to their brothers-in-arms. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ariel *Arcee *The Resistance **Prowl **Jazz **Crosshairs **Drift *Ironhide *Chromia *Ratchet *The Dinobots **Grimlock **Dracon (original character) *The Primes **Sentinel Prime Decepticons *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Shockwave *Mirage Category:Fan Fiction